epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB (BTTF) vs Smosh (NightHawk) - YouTubers Tournament
For Lasse's YouTuber tourney. BackToTheFuturama86 as ERB (Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd) NightHawk9001 as Smosh (Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ERB! VS SMOSH! BEGIN! Smosh: Anthony and Ian: Oh hey, it's us! Anthony: The #1 most subscribed on YouTube! Ian: And now we're gonna win this rap battle against these two noobs! Anthony: Boy, we got a Lloyd to destroy Ian: Because we're the epic ones! Anthony: And NicePeterToo Ian: Who pulled his hair out till it was gone Anthony: Ian is Bored of you baldies Ian: We'll Smosh Smash your faces like vases! Anthony: Charlie wouldn't even watch you when he's drunk Ian: And he always is! Anthony: You're getting bitch slapped Ian: Like a dis rap! Anthony: And we've sealed our victory Ian: Now your fans will learn about Anthony and Ian: The day ERB became history! ERB: Peter: Dear Lloyd, please dis these pathetic fucking bastards Lloyd: Sure! Just call up Watsky, he can beat them even faster Peter: Anthony, I'll Monday Show you where you can learn to rap Lloyd: And IanH, I don't wanna have to put up wit' Dis Crap Peter: Our videos will shock ya', they can make your Charlie sober Lloyd: When it comes to rap flows, even Marilyn's is doper Peter: Your channel's doing well, and you've hit about 10 mil. Lloyd: But none of them have realized that you've been going downhill Peter: I'll Make a Face at you, we're the ones who'll be defeating Lloyd: I can tell you're scared, Watsky raps slower than your hearts are beating Peter: Hecox, Padilla: Prepare to meet your Maker Lloyd: What If Your Vids Were Real? Nah, you're just big fakers Peter: Call us Mr. Napkins Lloyd: Cuz we're both the real MC's Peter: Ask anyone "Who won?" Peter and Lloyd: The polls'll all say "ERB" Smosh: Anthony and Ian: We're top dogs on the internet! Ian: You guys are just teacup poodles Anthony: Peter's just mad MaryDoodles don't like his noodle Ian: Bro, we'll stomp on your crew Anthony: Then call us KassemG Anthony and Ian: Smacking the shit out of you like your Season 1 finale! Anthony: Learn not to mess with AnthonyPadilla Ian: And IanH Anthony: Leave rap vids to us, you're just white and middle-aged Ian: We'll drop you in the darkest Smosh Pits of hell! Anthony: As our Boxman rips up your Viewer Mail as well Anthony: Got any heroin? Ian: You dorks could never get as high as our fame! Anthony: Over a billion views Ian: While you got played and beaten like SmoshGames! Anthony: Alright Ian, I think that's enough with these punks Ian: Yeah, so while you're on break, do us a favor and... Anthony and Ian: SHUT UP! ERB: Peter: I'd unsubscribe to you, but I never have and I won't Lloyd: And the reason we're bald is 'cause of your hair-don'ts Peter: I've delivered better disses than you in a Picture Song Peter and Lloyd: '''Ask RhettandLink, two Wrights don't make a wrong '''Peter: Do I like Smosh...? '''Lloyd: '''We prefer SToC '''Peter: '''We won, we're the best, step aside '''Peter and Lloyd: '''ERB! Poll Who won? Smosh (NightHawk) ERB (BTTF) Category:Blog posts